Si yo fuese tú
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: tras un intento de ataque contra Rías , issei sin imaginarlo sus mas preciados deseos se convierte en realidad al recivir ese golpe y su vida y la de Rías cambiara por completo ; HUMOR.-.-.-ROMANCE.-.-.-ECCHI.-.-.-...etc (una historia 100% isseixrias y con otras chicas )


Nota: Buenas , tardes , noches , ecipces o lo que sea . normalmente cuando finalizo un fic continúo otro pero como ya a esta cuenta la tengo algo abandonada ..veré que es lo que puedo hacer...quiero aclarar que esta historia me surgió por que me pareció interesante ver que haría Issei y Arias en esta que por momentos me sea algo difícil poder adaptar bien las personalidades adecuadamente pero intentare hacer lo posible y mi mayor esfuerzo...bien comenzamos:

* * *

 **El chico mas pervertido de su escuela iba como de costumbre acompañado de las demás , Akeno, Rias , Asia etc...(su arem?) habitualmente su vida era normal como todas las mañanas al ir al colegio pensando como tocarle un pecho a una de sus chicas , pensaba interiormente..de repente tubo una extraña sensación cuando recordó a su primer novia, a pesar de que fue la única chica que le hiso tanto daño fue a la que mas amo de una forma inexplicable, algo que todo hombre siente cada vez que se siente traicionado , el sabia por que lo había experimentado a su corta edad**

 _Rias- issei? te encuentras bien? *pregunto la chica en una pose sexi asomando sus enormes pechos y queriendo buscar la mirada perdida del joven*_

 _Issei- ah¡ s- si si me encuentro bien jefa , gracias por preguntar jeje* decía tímidamente como siempre y tratando de disimular sus deseos de tocar sus pechos tan suaves que siente por las noches*_

 _Rias- oh¡...*decía algo decepcionada la chica ya que sentía que existía una pared de lealtad de parte de el que ella no era capaz de romper por mas que mostrase todo su lado sensual*- muy bien continuemos n.n_

 _Issei- oh¡ h-hi._

 _Asia- Ise -kun * decía en un susurro la chica notando que la mirada de el estaba algo perdida últimamente*_

 _Issei- eh? Asia..?_

 _asia- ise -kun no quiero verte así.. me siento tan mal por eso, perdóname si fue mi culpa, es que noto que estas extraño últimamente y me preocupo *decía la chica rubia embolviendose entre sus brazos*_

 _Issei- no, no te preocupes, estoy bien.. enserio no son ustedes*decía disimulando , y a continuación pensando en esta chica etc...*_

 _koneko- no finjas.. todo el día estuviste igual* decía fría como siempre la loli_

 _Issei-yaa llegaremos tarde a la escuela , debemos darnos prisa, *decía esquivando otra vez a la afirmacion*(ultimamente eh pensado mucho en ella, es como si tuviese un mal presentimiento)_

 **De repente aparece el ángel caído del cielo que tanto añoraba Issei , repentinamente iba en busca de atacar al clan, y su victima principal era Rías , sabia Que si derribaba la torre principal, el resto podría manejarlo fácilmente..primero ataco directamente a Koneko y a Asia ya que estas dos tenían una energía fuerte y quería asegurarse que el daño de esos demonios no fuesen curados**

 _Yuuma- jajaj Rias hace tiempo que debi haberte aniquilado..estoy a tiempo , bien di tus ultimas palabras * decía disparando con un arco lleno de energía y ese ataque iba directo a la chica pelirroja carmín*_

 _Yuuma- uh? pero que?_

 _Issei- no¡ espera¡ * decía el chico colocándose delante de ella para recibir ese ataque y proteger a su jefa , pero fue inútil ya que ambos recibieron daño_

 _Yuuma- (que error fatal...mejor me largo ) *decía el ángel caído lamentándose*_

 _Akeno- chicos¡ jefa , issei se encuentran bien?_

 ** _si bien el daño no fue demasiado, tubo repercusiones y esto lo sintió el chico Derrepente cuando lentamente al abrir sus ojos nota que en su pecho asoman dos cosa pesadas , si eran opais! y vestía como una estudiante , en eso el reacciona y dice en un quejido_**

 _Issei- aaaaah¡ que horror que es esto?_

 _Akeno-Presidenta gremory se encuentra bien?_

 _Issei-eeh? presidenta? yo? pero de que hablas? yo no... * luego al voltearse nota que su cabello era rojo , que su voz era aguda y allí comprendió lo que no quiso_ _creer en toda su vida * no puede ser acaso yo estoy en el cuerpo de la jefa?) * se preguntaba en estado de shock_

 _asia- issei -kun te encuentras bien? *decía la chica algo adolorida por el golpe que recibió y ayudando al muchacho*_

 _Rias- *tratando de volver en si * si estoy bien gracias, pero yo no soy... eh? (por que visto con uniforme de chico y mi voz es grave?)* luego mira hacia el frente y ve su cuerpo poseído por Issei ya que no era difícil darse cuenta que era el por su actitud y en esto dice entre sus pensamientos(imposible! estoy en el cuerpo de Issei , pero como pudo pasar esto?.. ya veo debió ser ese ataque...mejor hablare con el en privado, por ahora nadie puede saber esto y tratare de disimular lo mas que puedo)*decía siguiendo caminando*_

 _akeno: presidenta cálmese, no es apropiado hablar así * decía la chica como siempre sonriente *_

 _Issei- ya te dije que no soy la jefa!.. exijo mi cuerpo ahoraa!. * decía escandalosamente*_

 _Rias-Bien no perdamos mas tiempo volvamos a la escuela ya que estamos tardes*decía con una voz seria no típico de Issei y esto lo pudieron percibir las otras chicas..a lo cual de todas formas asintieron a lo que el decía**_

 _Issei- *eleva la vista hacia donde esta su cuerpo siendo poseído por otra persona* que significa ? acaso ese ángel caído.. yuuma mato a Rías o elimino su alma y se apodero de mi cuerpo? ...esto no se quedara así, yuuma..._

 ** _todos caminaban normalmente hacia la escuela como si no paso nada_**

 ** _[ EN EL COLEGIO]_**

 _Issei- (Debo disimular , como normalmente lo haría la jefa ..y luego recuperar mi cuerpo..*luego el chico ve los pechos* aunque la verdad me gusta la idea de estar en el cuerpo de Rías mil cosa pasan por mi mente kyaa ! podría aprovechar para tocarlos quizás ?_

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 ** _Bueno me quedo bastante corto debido a que en el próximo capitulo interactuaran mas las vidas de ambos personajes y espero que les guste la idea etc.. pueden comentar y decir que les_** ** _pareció_**

 ** _atte: Tamao Ichigo_**


End file.
